Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois
by XxCyannxX
Summary: En mission sur une planète, l'équipe est prise en embuscade pas les Jaffas, en fuyant Daniel est projeté dans un autre univers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous, voici une petite fanfic qui me trottait en tête depuis un bon moment. Je me suis finalement décidée à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam encodait les coordonnées de la terre alors que le reste de l'équipe couraient vers la porte, les attaques de Jaffa les avaient jusqu'à présent miraculeusement évités, la porte s'ouvrit et Sam ainsi que Teal'c, Mitchell cria

-Daniel, Vala, vite !

-Allez-y, on vous suit !

Ils étaient très proche, il faillit ce faire toucher par un tir et passa la porte alors que Daniel et Vala n'étaient plus qu'a deux mètres.

-Vala, vas-y.

Elle passa la première. Au moment ou Daniel pénétra dans l'anneau celui-ci fut touché par l'onde d'une des armes.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce légèrement éclairée, des projectiles passa près de lui mais l'évitèrent de justesse. Après que la porte fut refermée il regarda autour de lui.

-Ok, ce n'est pas le SGC, où est-ce que je suis ? Il avançait dans la pénombre et vit un homme à terre, il se précipita vers lui en comprenant qu'il avait dû être toucher par un des des projectiles alors que la porte était ouverte. Il se pencha vers lui mais le sang sous son corps ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quand à l'état de ce pauvre homme. Daniel essaya de trouver un rythme cardiaque mais ne sentit rien, il était bien mort ! Il soupira et retourna l'homme afin de voir son visage.

Ce fut avec effroi qu'il se rendit compte que cet homme n'était nul autre que lui. Il se releva brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Comment cela ce peut-il, où est ce que je suis ?

Il regarda plus attentivement son double, il était richement vêtus, une immense plaie recouvrait son dos, probablement tué sur le coup avec une tel blessure.

Après avoir repris ses esprits il se décidât à regarder la pièce, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il devait savoir où il était et pourquoi.

La salle était vide, mis à part quelques lanternes qui illuminait la pièce, des draperies aux murs et bien entendu la porte mais aucun DHD ! Pas grand chose pour l'aider dans sa situation, mais pourquoi la porte se trouvait-elle donc dans cette pièce ?

Il pensa à ses collègues, étaient t-il sain et sauf au SGC, avaient-ils également été projetés ailleurs, il espérait vraiment que sa première pensée était la bonne.

Il vit une porte à sa droite, se dirigea vers elle et écouta. Rien, tout était calme, il l'ouvrit doucement et passa la tête, un long couloir se trouvait devant lui, il était vide, il se dit que cacher un minimum le corps était inévitable s'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit découvert trop tôt. Il attrapa l'une des draperie, entraîna le corps dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et le recouvrit. Son travail accomplit il sortit et avançât prudemment. Il semblait être dans une sorte de château. Il arriva à un autre couloir qui se dirigeait des deux coté. Il était aussi vide que l'autre. Il se dirigea vers la gauche, passa devant une porte, aucun bruit ne provenait de derrière celle-ci. il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée.

Il continua son chemin quand il entendit des bruits de pas, et pas n'importe lequel, c'était des bruits de pas de Jaffa en armure, Daniel les reconnaîtrait entre mille. il fit demi tour afin de rejoindre le premier couloir, quand il arriva à l'intersection, une autre troupe de Jaffa arriva, il se retrouva devant eux et s'arrêta net.

Les deux jaffa le regarda.

-Mon seigneur Ba'al ?

Daniel se sentit comme si on venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

Pourquoi ces Jaffa l'appelaient-il Ba'al ? Cet homme ! Etait-il donc dans un univers parallèle, ça devait expliquer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé devant son double ! Etait-il Ba'al ? Toute ces questions se mélangeait dans sa tête.

-Mon seigneur !

Daniel se reprit vite, il ne pouvait se laisser découvrit. Il prit une posture droite et regarda les Jaffa droit dans les yeux en espérant que le Ba'al de cet univers utilisait aussi souvent sa voix humaine que celui de son univers.

Il dit le plus autoritairement que possible.

-Jaffa, accompagnés moi jusqu'à mes appartements ! Passer devant.

Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent et firent demi tour afin de l'escorter.

Il devait absolument retourner cette situation à son avantage et comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi et surtout comment retourner chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

-Mon seigneur, dit l'un de Jaffa en ouvrant celle-ci.

Daniel pénétra dans la pièce et sans se tourner vers les deux Jaffa il leur dit.

-Vous pouvez disposer, ne me déranger pas, j'aimerais être seul !

-Bien mon seigneur

Il se retrouva dans une chambre richement décorée. De grande fenêtres illuminaient la pièce, un immense lit couvert de draps et de coussins luxueux se trouvait entre contre le mur, de riches draperies en décorations, une statue de Ba'al, se trouvait dans le coin droit et un tableau sur la gauche, à coté de celui-ci se trouvait une porte, le sol de marbre était recouvert d'un tapis. Il se dirigea vers cette porte et l'ouvrit.

C'était une petite pièce autant éclairer que la chambre et en son centre se trouvait un sarcophage.

Il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtre, le paysage était rocailleux, une rivière s'écoulait à quelques mètres disparaissant en cascade d'une falaise vertigineuse.

-Apparemment je me retrouve dans le palais de ce Ba'al, qui se trouve dans mon corps, je doit être dans un monde parallèle, un des projectile à touché la porte au moment où je suis passé, est ce que c'est ça qui m'aurait transporté ici ? Est-ce que la même action me renverrait dans ma dimension ? Mais pourquoi je me retrouve dans cet univers tout particulièrement ?

Chose positive, il pouvait facilement circuler dans ce palais, il connaissait assez Ba'al que pour savoir comment celui-ci agissait, si bien entendus il deux pensaient bien de la même manière, il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Il repensa soudain au corps dans cette pièce, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit découvert, il devait absolument la cacher aussi non tout serait compromis. Il se vit dans le grand miroir, il était toujours dans son uniforme, pas étonnant que les Jaffa l'ai regardés d'un air interrogateur.

Il ouvrit une des armoire et trouva de riche vêtements, il en affila un en ce disant qu'ainsi il pourrait plus facilement circuler sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Il prit son zat et le cacha sous son manteau. Il se dirigea vers la porte, quand à ce moment on frappa.

-Mon seigneur ?

-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulait pas être déranger ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Mes excuses mon seigneur. Il se retrouva devant un Jaffa qui devait être le Prima. Mais vous avez explicitement insisté que je vous prévienne quand nous aurions retrouvés votre concubine évadée.

Concubine ! De quoi pouvait-il donc parler ?

Le Jaffa le regarda en attendant sa réponse.

-Très bien, où est-elle ?

-Deux de mes hommes viennent de rentrer avec elle mon seigneur, nous l'avons mit en cellules et recevra une punition exemplaire comme vous l'avez exigé.

Daniel prit peur, quelle pouvait donc être cette punition qu'il avait demandé ?

-Conduisez-moi d'abord auprès d'elle, je souhaite m'entretenir avec.

-Bien mon seigneur.

Daniel ce fit escorter jusqu'à la cellule dans les sous sol. Deux Jaffa gardaient la porte. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce il vit une jeune femme attachée au mur les mains au dessus de la tête, son visage baissé était caché par ses longes boucles noires.

L'un des jaffa s'approcha d'elle avec un tison chauffé à blanc.

Daniel réagit immédiatement afin d'éviter ceci.

-Jaffa, stop ! Laisser moi seul avec elle, je souhaite d'abord lui parler.

Les deux Jaffa ne discutèrent pas les ordres, s'inclinèrent devant lui et sortirent de la cellule.

Daniel s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il approcha la main de son visage.

-Est ce que vous allez bien ?

Elle releva son visage brusquement et se recula encore plus si c'était possible car elle était déjà collée au mur.

-Ne me touche pas, serpent visqueux !

Daniel fut à nouveau sous le choc, devant lui ce trouvait une personne bien connue, cette même jeune femme qui lui tapait sur les nerfs à chaque heures de la journée.

-Vala !

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce début vous aura plu, la suite suivra très bientôt, les reviews sont les bienvenues !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Enjoy.**

* * *

Oui, c'était bien elle, ses long cheveux noir, ces yeux clairs, se regard plein de fierté, mais à présent emplis de haine. Une balafre couvrait sa joue et sa lèvre était fendue.

Il voulait la toucher, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts afin de se rendre compte qu'elle était bien réel et non une illusion, que son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tours mais la réaction de la jeune femme quelques seconde plus tôt le stoppa dans son geste.

-Vala... Vala, je suis désolé !

-De quoi mon seigneur ? Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique emplis de mépris à son égare.

-De me torturer ainsi à chaque fois, de me forcer chaque soir dans votre couche, de m'enfermer dans cette cellule, de me séquestrer depuis un an, de ne pas me laisser mourir et me mettre dans ce sarcophage quand les blessures sont trop grave que pour être soignées.

-Daniel était devenu pale sous ces paroles, par tout ce que son double lui avait fait subir durant tout ce temps.

-Vala... Je...

-Qui-à-t'il mon seigneur, vous aller à nouveau me dire que tout cela est pour mon bien, pour me faire comprendre à quel point c'est un honneur d'être devenue votre concubine.

-Non, Vala, je sais que ce que je vais dire va sembler incroyable mais je ne suis pas Ba'al, mon nom est Daniel Jackson, je vient d'un univers parallèle, le Ba'al que tu connais, celui qui était dans mon corps est mort, il vient de mourir, il a été touché par l'arme d'un Jaffa quand je suis passé par la porte. Rien ne te force à me croire mais...

-Non, en effet, rien ne me force à vous croire mon seigneur, est-ce donc une nouvelle forme de torture ? Tu es perfide, sadique, menteur, il n'y a rien de bon en toi...

-Ton nom est Vala Mal Doran, ton père ce nomme Jacek, vous n'avez plus de contact depuis que tu es enfant car il vous a abandonnée ta mère et toi, il a toujours fuis, arnaqué, sans jamais assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Il vit qu'elle allait répliquer mais il continua.

-Si je sait tout ça c'est parce que c'est toi même qui me l'a dit, dans mon univers, nous travaillons ensemble, tu as essayer de voler le vaisseau dans lequel j'était tu m'as botté les fesses et puis je t'ai assommer avec mon zat, 1 an après tu es venu sur terre, tu nous as reliés avec les bracelet korm'ak, nous sommes partis à la recherche du trésor de Merlin, nous avons découvert les Oris. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre, nous nous respectons mutuellement, nous sommes amis ! Vala, tu..

-Je ne serait jamais "ami" avec une chose comme toi, de plus je ne connais pas la planète terre dont tu parles, tout ceci n'est que mensonge.

Décidément cette Vala était aussi bornée que la sienne, mais comment lui en vouloir ! Il désirait vraiment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas Ba'al mais bien Daniel, qu'il ne lui ferrait aucun mal. Comment pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle l'écoute ?

-Qetesh !

Vala le regarda avec encore plus de haine dans le regard.

-Tu la connait n'est ce pas ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, je...

-Savoir que tu as été son hôte, savoir que tu as été libérée par un tok'ra. J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir car c'est toi même qui à tué la juste après que cette chose ai été retirée de ma tête ! Depuis tu me tiens prisonnière dans cette cage dorée.

-Oh ! Ok, ça c'est différent ! Ecoute, d'où je viens tu as été libérée de Qetesh, tu es libre, tu as joint notre équipe, tu as trouvée une maison, un endroit ou rester, des amis sur qui compter, tu es un membre important de notre équipe.

-Votre équipe !

-SG1, nous avons découvert la porte des étoiles il y a plusieurs années et depuis nous parcourons l'univers, visitons différentes planètes, rencontrons et formons des alliances avec différentes populations, tu nous as rejoint i ans.

-Tu veux dire que je me suis jointe volontairement à toi et ton équipe et que depuis nous faisons de joyeux petits voyages de complaisance au travers de la porte !

-Pas exactement des voyages de complaisante, mais des explorations, toi, moi, Mitchell, Sam et Teal'c, un Jaffa, le Prima d'Apophis.

-Rien que ça !

-Nous avons réussi à le convaincre que les goa'ulds ne sont pas des dieux mais des parasites qui on besoin d'un hôte pour survivre.

Il vit Vala réagir à cette phrase, qui mieux qu'elle devait savoir ce genre de choses.

-Wouah, ma vie dans ton univers me semble être tellement idyllique ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la moquerie.

-Pas tant que ça mais je t'expliquerait tout ça plus tard. Mais connaissant tout ça tu doit savoir que cet hôte n'est en rien responsable de ces actes tout est du fait de ce goa'uld, tout ce qu'il t'as fait...

-Tu ne sait absolument rien de ce qu'il m'a fait !

-C'est vrai et j'en suis désolé, je m'excuse à sa place ok, mais c'est Ba'al le vrai coupable, pas lui, pas moi, mais il est mort maintenant, il est libre, je peux te le prouver facilement, croit moi.

-Si tout cela est vrai, que compte-tu faire ? Passer pour lui toute ta vie ? Vivre sa vie de luxe et de richesse ? Profiter de tout les avantages que cette situation t'apporte ?

-Tout ce que je veux c'est trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi, dans mon univers, il faut juste que je découvre comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici et comment inverser le processus, mais toi tu ne doit pas rester ici, je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne sera pas libre, tu ne peux pas rentrer dans ton village.

-Non ! sérieux !

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu ais à revivre tout ce par quoi la Vala de mon univers est passé ! Je veux que tu ais une vie normale, que tu ais un endroit où tu puisse vivre en paix avoir une famille et une vie heureuse.

-Je...

-Non Vala, ce n'est pas discutable, dans mon univers tu as su nous prouver ta valeur, ton courage, tu as décidée de rester parmi nous et d'aider les autres, je suis persuadé que tu es cette même Vala au fond de toi, je te prouverais que tu peux me faire confiance mais là il faut que j'y aille, je ne dois pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi, on reparlera je te le promet. Daniel appela un garde.

-Mon seigneur, désirez vous que nous continuions avec la prisonnière ?

-Non, laisser là pour le moment.

-Bien mon seigneur.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous, voici le troisième chapitre en ligne. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dans la chambre Daniel réfléchissait à une solution afin de pouvoir retourner dans son univers, il avait été projeté ici après un tir d'une arme Jaffa, ça il en était certain mais ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Un autre tir inverserait-il le processus, lui permettrait-il de retourner chez lui ? Il ne le savait pas, c'était plutôt le domaine de Sam, comment allait-il faire ?

Perdu dans ces pensées, le soleil se coucha bien vite, plusieurs servantes lui apportèrent son repas, un vrai festin. Daniel se demandait si tout était pour lui seul ! Alors que les servantes sortaient, l'un de Jaffa lui demanda si il voulait la compagnie d'une de ses concubine pour son repas et pour ensuite la nuit, 10 magnifiques jeunes femmes entrèrent. Daniel les regarda une à une, il se demandait si elles aussi étaient prisonnières ou si elles étaient ici de leur plein gré ! Ba'al était vraiment un être abjecte, comment pouvait-il traiter les personnes avec autant de mépris ?

Le fait que ce soit lui qui ai été l'hôte du goa'uld dans cet univers le perturbait tout particulièrement. Maigre consolation de la mort de son double, il était enfin libre et n'avait plus à subir tout ceci. Ce voir chaque jour traiter d'autre personnes de la sorte.

-Jaffa ! Vala est-elle toujours dans sa cellules ?

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Amenez-la moi, je souhaite lui montrer qui est son dieu, et elle s'en souviendra cette fois, l'envie de fuir ne lui traversera plus jamais l'esprit.

-Bien mon seigneur mais je ne pense pas que dans son état elles soit entièrement capable de vous satisfaire.

-Tu ose discuter mes ordres Jaffa ?

-Non mon seigneur.

Il s'inclina et se retira.

Quelques instant plus tard deux Jaffa apportèrent une Vala se débattant tant bien que mal, elle avait été préparée et son nouvel habit ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, il pouvait même dire qu'il y avait plus de peau visible que de tissus. Daniel pria en son fort intérieur que Vala allait comprendre son action. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage dans sa main et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Croyais-tu vraiment que ta petite escapade allait me priver du plaisir de ta compagnie dans ma couche ? Quant comprendras-tu que tu m'appartiens corps et âme !

Il posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur et son regard s'adoucit afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il vit encore un soupçon de crainte dans son regard mais il y voyait également la compréhension de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la cellule. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle lui face entièrement confiance comme sa Vala, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre ses craintes après tout ce que son double lui avait fait subir, mais il avait l'ultime preuve à lui fournir, le corps de ce Daniel, lui prouverait qu'il lui disait la vérité depuis le début et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il congédia les deux Jaffa.

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour que nous soyons seul et je suis désolé pour ça, dit il en passant sa main sur sa joue balafrée.

-Celui qui m'a fait ça n'est pas en meilleur état ! Murmura t'elle.

Daniel souri. Vraiment cette Vala avait autant de tempérament que dans son univers malgré toute leur épreuves respective.

-Vala, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Je...

-Je t'ai dit que je pouvais te prouver mes dires et je vais le faire.

Il s'empara de son zat, la prit par la main et se dirigea vers la porte, il lui fit signe de ne pas prononcer un mot. Il se dirigea vers la salle de la porte des étoiles où le corps de son double se trouvait encore, personne n'avait dû le découvrir où il serait probablement mort également.

Heureusement ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Daniel y entra précipitamment tirant Vala derrière lui.

-Vient

-Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, il vit la draperie, rien n'avait bouger, il fit glisser le drap au sol découvrant ainsi le corps.

-Viens plus près.

Vala s'avance et vu le corps de Ba'al, mort. Son regard faisait des vas et vient entre lui et son double, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle se pencha sur le corps et lui découvrir l'épaule, sur celle-ci se trouvait une marque, une blessure faite par elle quelques jours auparavant quand elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

-Alors tout est vrai ? Tu ne me mentait pas !

-Non Vala, je n'ai rien inventé, tout est vrai, je suis arrivé par cette porte mais je ne peut pas l'activer il n'y a pas de DHD, aurais-tu une idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ?

-Non, je suis désolée, il ne m'en à jamais parlé et je n'en ai jamais vu, il avait bien trop peur que je l'utilise pour m'enfuir d'ici.

-Ce n'est rien Vala, nous trouverons une solution, mais d'abord je doit m'occuper de lui.

-Que compte-tu faire ?

Il sorti son arme et tira, le corps se désintégra sous leur yeux.

-Je suis désoler Daniel mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, je sais que tu aurais comprit, maintenant tu es libre.

-Vient, nous devons retourner dans mes quartiers.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Daniel se posa sur les coussins devant la table garnie de victuaille. Il invita Vala à s'asseoir.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je meurt de faim, je n'ai plus rien manger depuis des jours.

-A cause de ta fuite ?

-Je ne me suis pas laisser faire quand... enfin tu vois ! Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

-Tu n'auras plus jamais à subir ce traitement, je te le promet.

Il mangères dans le calme alors que Daniel lui raconta sa vie, son amitié avec ses collègues, elle, et bien sur il lui parla de Sha-re, qui fut le déclencheur de son adhésion à l'équipe.

-Je suis désolée pour ta femme Daniel, mais je suis certaine qu'elle est bien mieux maintenant, rien n'est plus horrible que de voir son corps faire des actions qui ne sont pas les tiennes, de te voir torturer et tuer les personnes que tu aimes et auquel tu tiens plus que tout.

-Je sais, j'en ai voulut longtemps à Teal'c, mais maintenant j'ai comprit et je suis heureux d'avoir pu la voir une dernière fois avant q'elle ne meurt, qu'elle ai pu constater que malgré tout je l'aimais encore de tout mon cœur.

-C'était une femme chanceuse. Si j'était retournée cher les miens je ne sait pas comment ils auraient réagis.

Se souvenant de ce que sa Vala avait subi après qu'elle ai été libérée de Qetesh, il préféra se taire.

Elle lui raconta comment le Ba'al de cet univers agissait, comment il la réclamait tout les soir, comme il aimait lui démontrer sa puissance et sa supériorité, la droguant certain soir quand il ne voulait pas subir ses débattements. Daniel se sentait coupable vis à vis de Vala mais également auprès de toutes personnes qui avait du subir sa puissance, il savait qu'il n'y était directement pour rien mais il ne pouvait sans empêcher.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que Vala s'était endormie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la souleva délicatement il alla la déposer sur le lit, il remarqua toutes les marques qui recouvrait son corps ainsi qu'une longue entaille à peine cicatrisé le long de ses côtes, juste sous son sein gauche. Il l'effleura de ses doigts, ce qui eu pour effet de la réveillée.

-Désolé !

Elle suivi son regard et s'aperçue qu'il regardait sa blessures.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

-Il y a dix jours, alors qu'il dormait je me suis détachée et j'ai essayer de fuir, mais au moment de passer la porte il m'a attrapé et ma projetée sur le lit, comme je me débattait il m'a fait cette entaille en représailles, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait à nouveau me tuer.

-A nouveau ?

-Le sarcophage dans la pièce d'à coté n'est pas là par hasard, Daniel !

Il ne savait quoi dire, Vala n'avait pas oser le regarder alors qu'elle lui racontait ceci, il était certain qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dis mais il ne voulait pas la forcer, il n'était même pas certain lui même de vouloir le savoir.

-Daniel ?

-Hum ?

-Pense-tu que ta femme dans cet univers vis une vie paisible sur sa planète ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'espère ! J'aimerais me dire qu'ici aussi nous nous sommes rencontrés et avons vécu de merveilleuses année ensembles mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle ai eu à subir ce que ma Sha-re ai subit.

Elle le regarda avec un regard emplis de tendresse et lui toucha la joue.

-Je l'espère vraiment Daniel.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Les dernières pensée de Daniel furent pour Vala, en ce disant que pour une première fois depuis 1 an elle pouvait dormir sans crainte, que personne ne la toucherais, ne la forcerait.

* * *

 **Fin du troisième chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre en ligne. Enjoy.**

* * *

Le lendemain Daniel fut réveillé par des coup à sa porte.

-Mon seigneur.

Il alla ouvrir. Son prima s'inclina devant lui.

-Mon seigneur, un messager d'Apophis vient d'arriver et souhaite un entretient.

Ainsi donc Apophis était toujours en vie dans cet univers.

-Bien, amener-le à la salle du trône, j'y serais dans quelques minutes.

-Bien mon seigneur ! Il fit signe à Vala. Viens ici toi, je te ramène au harem, notre seigneur Ba'al à besoin de se préparer.

Il l'agrippa violemment par le bras et la poussa vers la sortie. Daniel n'aimait vraiment pas la façon d'agir de ces Jaffas, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il enfila rapidement un des somptueux vêtement de Ba'al et se rendit à la salle du trône, quand il pénétra dans celle-ci, un homme s'inclina devant lui.

-Seigneur Ba'al, mon seigneur Apophis vous informe qu'il souhaite vous rendre une visite de courtoisie au couché du soleil !

-Informe le seigneur Apophis que ce sera avec grande joie que je l'accueillerais ce soir dans mon Palais.

Le messager s'inclina à nouveau et sorti prestement de la pièce. Le reste de la journée fut pour Daniel une suite de meeting avec les chefs de village de la planète venu lui faire un rapport de récolte et que leur tribu lui serait vers" dans les temps. En venant sur cette planète il avait exiger un tribu de la moitié des récolte des villageois ainsi que faire grandir son harem, au moins dix de ces concubines avait été offerte en signe de soumission des villageois.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, les serviteurs s'affairait dans tout le palais afin d'accueillir Apophis, et de lui concocter les meilleurs plats ainsi que la meilleure chambre juste après celle de Ba'al.

La nuit venait de tomber sur la planète quand Apophis fit son entrée dans la salle. Daniel était assis sur son trône et leva les yeux vert lui quand soudain il vit quelques chose que jamais il n'aurait penser voir de sa vie, à ces coté se tenait nul autre que Sha-re. Daniel dût se retenir de ne pas se lever et courir près d'elle, il se reteint de toute ses forces afin de ne pas montrer son trouble.

-Ba'al, mon ami, comment vas-tu ? Après deux ans nous nous voyons à nouveau, je ne te présente pas ma compagne Amauneth, après tout elle était la femme de ton hôte présent, est tu satisfait de celui-ci ?

-Extrêmement Apophis, je ne pouvait demander mieux comme hôte. Mais où sont mes manières, je t'en prit asseyons nous, des rafraîchissement nous seront apportés d'ici peu.

Il discutères quelques instant, Daniel ce dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il connaissait aussi bien l'Apophis de son univers mais le fait que sa Sha-re soit également devenue un hôte ici lui brisait le cœur, de plus il venait d'apprendre qu'ici aussi il avaient été marié ! Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi lui aussi avait été un hôte, pourquoi Ba'al et Apophis était-il si bon "ami" ? Bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il ne pouvait s'empêche de dévisager Sha-re, il voulait absolument la sauver avant de partir d'ici mais comment faire ? Peut-être pourrais t'il même la ramener avec lui et recommencer une nouvelles vie dans son univers ! Non, il n'était pas son Daniel, elle n'était pas sa Sha-re ! Daniel était perdu dans ses pensées, et n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait Apophis.

Plusieurs de ses concubines furent amenées dans la salle afin de les divertir, certaines dansaient alors que d'autres jouaient une douce mélodie. Vala s'occupait de remplir leur verres. Apophis leva le regard vers elle et lui attrapa soudainement le bras. Daniel se tendis en voyant Apophis poser la main sur elle.

-Toi... je te connais ! Qetesh... tu étais l'hôte de Qetesh ! On raconte que tu en à été libérée par un Tokra, je vois que l'histoire disait vrai. Tu as donc fait tuée l'un des notre, une chance pour toi que je n'y était pas particulièrement attaché.

Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

-Mais il doit y en avoir des connaissance dans cet esprit qu'est le tient, et quel utilité pourrions nous en avoir.

Et sans lâcher son bras, il se tourna vers Daniel

-Dit moi Ba'al, comment es-tu tombé sur une aussi délicieuse créature, l'hôte de Qetesh qui plus est !

Il la lâcha et elle en profita pour faire quelques pas en arrière, Amauneth se leva à ce moment et posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux.

-Mon époux, penses-tu à la même chose que moi ?

Il se tourna vers sa compagne et baisa sa main avant de tourner son regard vers Daniel.

-J'ai une affaire à te proposer ! Il faut que nous parlions !

Les Jaffa firent partir les serviteurs et les concubines, il n'y avait plus dans la pièce Qu'Apophis, Amauneth, Daniel et le Prima de Ba'al.

-Quel est donc cette affaire que tu me proposes ?

-Cette femme, qui est-elle pour toi ?

-Vala ?

-Ainsi donc elle se nomme Vala, mais cela n'a que peux d'importance.

-Je l'ai prise comme l'une de mes concubines, pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'a peut-être plus Qetesh en elle mais toute ses connaissance sont encore là, imagine de tout ce que l'on pourrait bénéficier de ce savoir.

-Et que proposes-tu, la questionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle te dise tout ce qu'elle sait ?

-J'ai une solution bien plus simple.

Il se tourna vers Amauneth qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. et pour la première fois de la soirée s'adressa à Daniel.

-Je te propose un échange.

Daniel posa son regard sur elle, sa voix était froide, cruelle, rien à voir avec sa Sha-re.

-Je sens au fond de moi mon hôte qui crie ton nom, c'était la femme du tien n'est ce pas ! Je sais que tu dois l'entendre crier lui aussi, mes connaissances alliée à celle de Qetesh me rendrait encore plus forte, alors je te propose cet échange, je prend cette Vala comme hôte et tu récupère cette femme comme étant tienne, nous y gagnons au change tout les deux n'est ce pas ?

Daniel voulait accepter immédiatement, il voulait sauver sa femme mais en même temps il ne pouvait faire ça à Vala.

-Je dois y réfléchir, cette femme est serte la compagne de mon hôte, mais non la mienne, elle est très plaisante à regarder mais cette Vala est ma concubine favorite, j'apprécie son coté rebelle, je n'aime que plus lui prouver ma supériorité.

-Je te laisse une journée pour réfléchir à mon offre mais sache que nous y gagnerons tout, de plus je rajoute plusieurs tonnes de naquada de ma réserve personnelle afin que tu ne refuse pas cette offre.

Quand l'heure fut venue chacun se retirait dans leur chambre. Daniel avait du mal à accepter que quelques mètre plus loin sa femme se trouvait avec Apophis alors que sa Sha-re tout au fond d'elle l'avait vu encore en vie et à quel point elle devait elle même souffrir de cette situation ! Deux ans, apparemment cela fessait deux ans qu'ils avaient chacun été prit comme nouvel hôte.

Quand Vala fut amenée dans sa chambre pour la nuit elle vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Daniel ?

Il leva son regard vers elle et lui tendis la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-Daniel, l'hôte d'Amauneth, c'est... ?

-Sha-re, ma femme, enfin, la femme de l'autre Daniel mais... jamais je n'aurais penser la revoir, j'avais espérer qu'ici au moins elle avait pu éviter cette tragédie, elle ne mérite pas ça Vala, comment faire, je veux la sauver, je ne peut pas partir et la laisser ainsi, je n'aurait plus jamais la conscience tranquille si je la laissait, c'est l'occasion d'avoir à nouveau ma femme près de moi.

Vala avait gardé les yeux baissé durant tout ce temps, regardant leur doigts enlacés, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle comprenait parfaitement ayant été elle même un hôte de ces goa'uld, elle pouvait imaginer ce par quoi Sha-re devait passer en ce moment, revoir son époux même si techniquement ce n'était pas lui mais ça, elle l'ignorait.

Il attira soudainement Vala dans ses bras enserrant ses épaules.

-Qu'est ce que je doit faire Vala, je ne...

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Daniel, ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'avoir revu ta femme, je me trompe ?

Il soupira lourdement et resserra son étreinte.

-Apophis m'a proposé de ma rendre Sha-re contre un autre hôte.

Vala se doutait de ce que Daniel allait lui dire, au vue de la réaction d'Apophis en la voyant.

-Je ne peut pas faire ça Vala, je veux de tout cœur sauver Sha-re mais je ne peut pas te sacrifier en échange.

-Pourquoi Daniel ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'était la Vala de ton univers, elle est sauve, et c'est une chance pour toi de retrouver ta femme même si elle est de cet univers.

Daniel prit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne pense jamais comme ça Vala ! Oui dans mon univers tu es sauve, mais je ne peut pas te sacrifier dans celui-ci, je ne suis pas prêt à payer ce prix.

-Daniel... elle soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien. Daniel, ta femme est plus importante que moi, elle t'a toi, elle à sa famille sur sa planète, moi je n'ai plus personne, ce n'et pas comme si j'allais manqué à quelqu'un, je...

-A moi Vala, tu me manquera à moi ! Même ici, après tout ce que tu as traverser, tu as un cœur en or.

Il la serra contre son cœur et l'attira quand il se coucha sur son lit.

-Je trouverais une solution pour vous sauvez toute les deux, je sauverais Sha-re mais je ne laisserais rien t'arriver non plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans le silence avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Fin du quatrième chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Après un long moment, enfin le cinquième chapitre en ligne. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Il n'accepteras jamais !

-Mon époux, calme toi.

-Il n'accepteras jamais et sais-tu pourquoi ? Car il voudra garder toute ces connaissances pour lui.

-Le crois-tu mon époux ?

-Dès que tu sera dans ce nouvel hôte, je suis certain qu'il t'utilisera pour son propre pouvoir !

-Mon époux, je suis ta femme et je ne te trahirais pas.

-Nous n'aurions jamais du lui faire part de ce projet, c'était stupide, nous devons prendre cet hôte de force, si il le faut je tuerais Ba'al de mes propres mains, je ne laisserais pas ces connaissances me filer entre les doigts !

-Viens te coucher mon époux, nous aurons sa réponse demain.

-Je n'attendrais pas sa réponse j'ai un plan.

Vala marchait dans le couloir quand Apophis passa à coté d'elle, il se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant de passer

-Bientôt tu sera mienne, toi et toute les connaissances de Qetesh que tu as en toi.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement !

Il la saisi à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire esclave ! Crois-tu vraiment que Ba'al va passer à coté d'une telle occasion, peut être que l'hôte n'a plus beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux, mais le naquada, le ferra sérieusement réfléchir. De plus, te crois-tu tellement importante, crois tu satisfaire tous ses désirs ? Nous verrons bien cela quand tu seras dans ma couche ! Où peut-être devrais-je m'en assurer dès maintenant !

Vala avait du mal à respirer, elle se sentait défaillir, Apophis bloquait sa respiration.

-Apophis !

Daniel venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et le regardait avec haine.

-Elle ne t'appartient pas encore, et Amauneth la désire comme nouvel hôte, je te conseil d'être attentif à la garder en vie jusque là, et je ne pense pas que ton attitude actuelle aide.

Apophis relâcha son étreinte, Vala respira profondément et repris quelques couleurs.

-En effet mon ami, tu as raison.

Il se retourna et quitta le couloir. Une fois qu'ils furent seul, Daniel se précipita vers Vala.

-Est ce que ça va, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Les traces de ses doigts marquaient déjà son coup.

-Non, ça va. Merci !

-Viens, ne restons pas ici.

Il la fit entrée dans sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit.

-Laisse moi voir.

-Ce n'est rien, Daniel, vraiment, je vais bien.

-Laisse moi m'en assurer. Il souleva délicatement son menton et inspecta les marques bleu sur sa peau de porcelaine.

Vala sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau, Daniel posa sa main sur sa joue, son regard plongé dans le siens. Il s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres quand une explosion se fit entendre. Tout deux furent debout dans la seconde. Le Prima se précipitât dans la chambre.

-Mon seigneurs, nous sommes sous attaque, il faut vous mettre à l'abris, nous allons vous escortez vers un vaisseau.

Daniel se saisi de la main de Vala et suivi le Prima au travers des couloirs.

-Le vaisseau n'est plus très loin mon seigneur.

Soudain plusieurs Jaffas d'Apophis se présentèrent devant eux et abattirent tout les gardes, Daniel fut blesser à l'épaule et tomba à genoux sous la douleur.

L'un des homme s'approcha de Daniel et le menaça de son arme.

-Vala se plaça devant lui

-Non, ne lui faite pas de mal.

Le Jaffa la regarda.

-Écarte toi de lui ! C'est lui que nous voulons mort, mais je n'hésiterais pas à t'abattre si tu es sur mon chemin.

-Vala !

Daniel lui saisi le bras pour la bouger.

-Non Daniel, je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer aussi facilement !

-Vala, tu t'appelle Vala ? Je te reconnais, tu as été secourue par Alek, il t'a libérer de Qetesh n'est ce pas. Pourquoi défends-tu encore cet homme sachant exactement ce qu'il est ?

-Car cet homme n'est pas Ba'al, il s'appelle Daniel, c'est un Tau'ri.

-Excusez-moi, mais comment connaissez vous Vala et pourquoi parler vous des Goa'uld de cette façon, n'êtes vous pas les Jaffas d'Apophis envoyé pour me tuer ?

-Nous sommes des Tok'ras infiltrés depuis des mois, oui nous somme venus te tuer mais si nous pouvons éliminé Apophis par la même occasion, nous le ferons !

-Et pourquoi nous dirent tout ceci ?

Il menaça à nouveau Daniel avec son arme.

-Tu ne vivra plus très longtemps, mais sache que les Tok'ras vous éliminerons tous jusqu'au dernier.

-Mais il n'est pas Ba'al, pitié, croyez moi, ce n'est que l'hôte !

Daniel s'approcha de Vala pour lui murmurer.

-Techniquement je ne suis pas réellement l'hôte, l'autre Daniel l'était.

-Mais ça, ils l'ignore Daniel ! Murmura Vala à son tour.

L'homme le regarda étrangement se tournant vers ses compagnons semblant demander leur approbation avant de sortit un appareil que ni Daniel ni Vala n'avait jamais vu, il semblait scanner Daniel.

-Je ne voit aucune trace de Ba'al en toi, tu es réellement l'hôte, comment cela est-il possible.

-C'est une longue histoire mais vous devez nous aider.

-Nous sommes ici pour supprimer Ba'al et Apophis. Nous préférons bien entendu libérer les hôtes mais je ne pense pas que cela soit encore possible au vue des événements, une vie de perdu pour des millier de sauver.

-Non, s'il vous plait Amauneth, il faut sauvez son hôte !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça !

-Je vous en supplie, c'est ma femme, elle est une victime elle aussi, pitié, aidez moi à la sauver !

-Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire !

-Merci !

Il entendirent la bataille approcher.

-Nous devons bouger, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Il traversèrent plusieurs couloirs afin de trouver Sha-re et Apophis, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs Jaffas sur leur chemins, les hommes tombait des deux coté !

Il arrivèrent dans une immense sale ou se trouvait Apophis et Amauneth qui tentait de fuir.

-Apophis, nous sommes ici pour t'arrêter.

-Traître, tu oses te retourner contre ton dieu ?

-Tu n'est pas un dieu et nous ne sommes pas de fidèles Jaffas de ton armée, nous sommes des Tok'ras, nous avons infiltré ton armée il y a plusieurs mois de ça, quand tu as décidé d'éliminer Ba'al, ton rival, nous avons saisi l'occasion d'agir.

Les quelques Jaffas qui accompagnaient encore Apophis furent vitre maîtriser, Amauneth, voyant que les Tok'ra ne faisaient pas attention à elle voulut fuir mais se retrouva devant Daniel qui la tenait en joue avec son zat.

-Pardonne moi Sha-re ! Elle tomba inconsciente.

Voyant ceci Apophis se mit en colère.

-Ba'al, tu oses me confronter et me voler mon épouse ? jamais tu ne m'auras, moi ou elle, tu mourras avant, et rapide comme l'éclair il se saisir d'une arme Jaffa tombé près de lui et tira sur Daniel.

celui ci se senti pousser en arrière et vit Vala s'écrouler au sol un plaie en pleine poitrine.

-Vala, non !

Il se précipita à ses coté recherchant un pouls mais n'en trouva aucun.

-Vala... non non, non, réveille toi, ne me fait pas ça, pas maintenant.

-Nous devons y aller, un vaisseau va arriver pour nous chercher dans la cour principale.

-Non, je ne part pas sans Vala !

-Nous avons l'hôte d'Amauneth nous pouvons encore la sauver comme vous le désiré, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour elle.

-Vous non, mais moi oui.

Il souleva Vala dans ses bras et se précipita vers sa chambre.

-Où aller vous ? Nous devons partir.

Laisser moi quelques minutes, je vous rejoindrait.

Il entra dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre et déposa délicatement Vala dans le sarcophage.

-S'il te plait Vala, ne me laisse pas, réveille toi.

Au bout de quelques minutes Vala commença à bouger les yeux, sa blessure n'était pas entièrement guérie mais Daniel savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour la soignée complètement, qu'il devait l'emmener hors d'ici au plus vite s'ils voulait en sortir vivant tout deux.

Il prit une Vala à moitié consciente dans ses bras et se dirigeât vers la cour, la bataille était presque à sa fin, les corps de Jaffas jonchait le sol, autant ceux d'Apophis que ceux de Ba'al. Il arriva alors que le Tok'ra qui les avait secouru entrais dans le vaisseau.

-Dépêcher vous nous devont partir maintenant.

Daniel se précipita dans l'Alkesh qui décolla aussitôt.

Daniel ne lâcha pas Vala de tout le voyage.

-Ou est l'hôte d'Amauneth, où est ma femme ?

-Elle est ici Daniel, elle est sauve, toujours inconsciente mais sauve.

-Vous allez pouvoir l'aider ?

-Arriver à notre base, oui, nous avons le matériel nécessaire pour extraire Amauneth de son corps, elle sera à nouveau elle même. Et comment vas celle-ci ?

Il regarda Vala et poussa une boucle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Elle iras bien, elle est vivante.

-Et votre épaules ?

-Ce n'est qu'un éraflure !

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous sauf, allez vous enfin me dire comment avez vous fait pour vous sortir de l'emprise de Ba'al !

* * *

 **Fin du cinquième chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Après un trèèèèèèssssss long moment, chapitre 6 en ligne. Enjoy.**

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures Vala ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sous une tente en plein désert. Le soleil réchauffait son corps meurtrit. Elle tenta de se mettre en position assise mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

-Hey, tu es réveillé !

-Daniel, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Où somme nous.

-Une basse Tok'ra mais j'ai jugé que nous serions mieux à la surface au lieu d'être enterré, cette planète est sauf, personne ne viendra nous chercher ici, de plus il y a une porte des étoile.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assis, les jambe en tailleur.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peur, ne recommence plus jamais.

-Il allait te tuer Daniel !

A ce moment un des Tok'ra pénétra dans la tente.

Daniel, notre chef souhaiterais une entrevue.

Daniel posa sa main sur la joue de Vala, lui sourit puis se leva pour sa rencontre avec le chef.

Alors que Daniel traversait tout le campement pour se rendre à la tente du chef il regardait autour de lui, ces quelques jours avait vraiment été éprouvent pour lui, le retour de sa femme le fait qu'il soit un hôte dans cet univers, la mort de Vala. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination, l'un des garde ouvrit le pan du drap afin de le laisser entrer.

Le chef se trouvait au centre de la tente entourer de plusieurs autres personnes.

Daniel, approché. Nous avons discuter de votre cas, nos scientifiques ce sont penchés sur ce qui vous êtes arrivé, ils ont fait des recherches et il s'avère que le jour de votre arrivé dans notre univers il y a eu une éruption solaire qui aurait altéré la porte qui se trouvait sur le vaisseau de Ba'al et en on conclus que c'est ainsi que vous êtes arrivé ici.

-Donc vous voulez dire que pour retourner dans mon univers il faudrait qu'il y ai une autre éruption.

-En effet, mais ceci est imprévisible, nos scientifiques serait capable de reproduire la même énergie afin de pouvoir vous renvoyer chez vous.

-Vraiment !

-Nous avons déjà étudiés ce phénomène par le passé nous savons déjà quelle quantité d'énergie serait nécessaire la seule chose qui nous reste a faire c'est de pouvoir la reproduire.

-Je suis réellement reconnaissent pour tout ce que vous faite.

-Je vous en prie, tout ceci pourrait nous être bénéfique dans le futur, nous ne fessons qu'accélérer nos recherches.

Daniel allait souvent rendre visite à Sha-re, qui après son extraction était très faible et était pour la plupart du temps inconsciente, elle n'était donc pas au courant de sa présence.

Le reste du temps il le passait avec Vala, lui racontent tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble et toute les voyages qu'il avait fait au long de ses 10 ans au sein de l'équipe SG1.

Au bout d'une semaine de travail acharné les scientifiques Tok'ra avaient enfin réussi à reproduire la même énergie qu'une éruption solaire, il était à présent temps pour Daniel de se préparer à rentrer chez lui.

Daniel se tenait au chevet de Sha-Re, il lui tenait la main et avait les yeux fermé lui donnant un au revoir silencieux. Il posât un baisé sur sa joue et après un dernier regard pour elle sorti de la tente.

Vala l'attendait à l'extérieur.

-C'est le moment pour moi de vous dire adieu. Maintenant que vous êtes toutes les deux sauves, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Mais et Sha-re, que fais tu de ta femme ?

-Ce n'est plus ma femme Vala, ma Sha-re est morte malheureusement. S'il te plait, peux tu faire quelques chose pour moi ? Quand elle se réveillera dit lui que j'ai été tué durant la bataille.

-Mais Daniel, tu...

-Vala, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Sha-re était la femme de ma vie mais je me suis fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus au fil des ans, j'avoue que cela m'a prit des années mais je n'appartiens pas à cet univers et vous appartenés toutes deux à celui ci, je dois maintenant retourner chez moi auprès de mes amis, auprès de toi.

Alors je t'en supplie Vala, dit lui ça et je veux que tu retrouves une vie normale, j'adore ma petite furie qui me rend complètement dingue mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, tu me comprend.

Vala acquiesca en signe de compréhension.

Arrivé devant la porte le chef des Tok'ra et les scientifiques étaient déjà présent, près à activer la porte. Daniel se tourna vers Vala.

-Nous y sommes, c'est le moment, sache que j'ai été plus qu'heureux de faire ta connaissance ici, je suis heureux que toi et Sha-Re pourrez recommencer une vie loin du chaos et je te souhaite le meilleur Vala Mal Doran, ma petite furie.

Il lui sourit en replacent une de ses longue boucles derrière l'oreille.

Il posa un baisser sur son front et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui prit la main et s'approcha de la porte.

-êtes vous prêt Daniel ?

-Je suis prêt !

Les scientifiques activèrent la porte.

Daniel serra la main du chef en le remercient de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ensuite il se tourna à nouveau vers Vala.

-Adieu Vala et soi heureuse.

Et sur ces derniers mots il passa la porte.

Daniel fut projeté au travers de la porte et atterri lourdement sur la passerelle, Mitchell et Teal'c se précipitèrent pour le relever.

-Daniel Jackson est ce que tout vas bien ?

Mais alors que celui-ci allait répondre il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie il vit Vala assise à coté de lui. Elle se tourna vers des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir.

-Il se réveille

Le reste de l'équipe plus le docteur Lam furent à ces cotés en quelques secondes.

-Hey, jackson, comment est ce que tu vas.

-Je n'en revient pas, ça à réellement fonctionner.

-Qu'est ce qui a fonctionner Daniel Jackson ?

-Il les regarda un à un d'un air interrogateur.

Je suis de retour, je suis revenu dans mon univers.

-Docteur Lam, vous êtes certaine qu'il ne souffre pas de commotion ?

-J'ai fait tout les tests d'usage, et mis à part la blessure à l'épaule il est en parfaite santé.

-Daniel, demanda Vala, Il y à quelques chose qui te tracasse ?

Il leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, le passage dans l'autre univers, le fait qu'il soit l'hôte de Ba'al, la rencontre avec Apophis, mais il se garda de parler de Vala et Sha-re, il ne voulait pas voir leur regard lorsqu'il leur dirait qu'il avait revu sa femme et ne voulait pas que Vala sache ce qui lui était arrivée la-bas, un jour, il lui dirait peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air incrédule.

-Jackson, tu es arrivé de l'autre coté en même temps que nous tous, tu n'as pas disparu.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, je...

Mais Daniel ne savait plus quoi croire, il était certain de n'avoir rien imaginer et sa blessure à l'épaule prouvait bien ce qu'il c'était passé, où alors avait-il été touché par l'un de Jaffa lors de son entrée dans la porte ?

-Messieurs, dames, nous devrions laisser Daniel se reposer, vous pourrez revenir le voir plus tard.

-Oui, de plus non devons faire notre rapport au général Landry.

-Il sortirent tous de l'infirmerie mais Vala qui se trouvait au coté de Daniel fut arrêtée par celui ci quand il la retient par le poignet.

-Vala, je n'ai pas rêvé, tout ce que j'ai raconté est bien arrivé.

-Je te crois Daniel.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je crois que tu crois que c'est réellement arrivé, donc oui je te crois.

Daniel reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Repose toi Mon Daniel, ça iras mieux dans quelques heures. Je reviendrais te voir après le débriefing.

Elle s'éloigna du lit mais Daniel retenait toujours son poignet.

-Daniel ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vis de la tendresse, de l'amour et toute la générosités dont elle était capable, à ce moment Daniel su que ça place était ici, dans cet univers. Il avait eu l'opportunité de retrouver sa femme et se serait un moment qu'il chérirais toutes sa vie mais il avait passé le cap du deuil, il était près à reprendre sa vie en main à mettre son cœur dans les mains d'une autre et il sut que cette autre personne n'était nul autre que Vala. Il savait qu'elle en prendrait soin, que jamais elle ne le blesserait volontairement.

S'en plus aucun doute il savait que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. N'écoutant que son cœur, et sans aucune hésitation il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

FIN...

* * *

 **Fin. merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez éprouvez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**


End file.
